A Small Step
by Heavysaber
Summary: Qui-Gon has a hard time dealing with his disobedient apprentice


Title: A Small Step

Series: Prime Priority - Part Five

Author: Heavysaber

Fandom: Star Wars - The Phantom Menace

Pairing: none

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side 

Category: drama, AU for the JA books

Feedback: Yes, please. To Heavysaber@hotmail.com

Summary: Qui-Gon has a hard time dealing with his apprentice's disobedience. 

Spoiler: Slightly for the JA books. Xanatos is mentioned.

WARNING: !!! This story deals with the issue of corporal punishment. So if you don't want or don't like to read about this kind of stuff, don't go any further. !!!

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George own everything. 

Author's note: This story is dedicated to my wonderful beta-reader, Kat, who did the most amazing job. Her patience was infinite and her support gave me the courage I needed to finish this story. Thank you so much, Kat! All remaining mistakes are mine.

A Small Step

by Heavysaber

Qui-Gon Jinn keyed in the access-code for the door to his rooms and entered with elastic steps. The meeting with the First Senator of Nevilla had gone surprisingly well and so he was back in the Temple a good few hours earlier than he had expected. He had been prepared to spend the night in tedious negotiations, not thinking he would return home before dawn. With the additional information he could now finally complete the dreaded report that the Council was anticipating eagerly. 

Or so he thought before taking in the sight of his quarters. Three young apprentices - his own among them - were sitting in front of his desk, their eyes fixed on the large viewscreen embedded in the wall. They were surrounded by empty plates, the remains of snacks and several beverages, and a large variety of candy, partly on the table, partly on or in the carpet. Qui-Gon had a second to wonder if the ice-cream would leave permanent marks on it before the ear-deafening noise of the game the three boys were playing demanded his immediate attention. 

"Obi-Wan!" he called out. No reaction. Qui-Gon raised his voice some  
more. "Obi-Wan, shut that off!" The three boys still didn't acknowledge his presence. With decisive steps he walked over to the screen and punched the power button. Then he turned and faced the three flabbergasted apprentices.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan's voice nearly was a scream. The Padawan jumped up, face reddened from the heat of their game. Or was it the shock of his Master's appearance?

Before his student could say anything else, Qui-Gon gave the two other boys his most terrifying stare. "Get out. Both of you. Your Masters will hear about this in the morning." They both murmured a humble "Yes, Master Jinn" and hurried out the door to leave Qui-Gon alone with his impertinent apprentice. Obi-Wan had taken a few steps back and was now standing with his head bowed and his hands behind his back, chewing on his lower lip. 

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. This was not at all what he had expected from his Padawan. The short flare of anger he had felt at the sight and sound of his quarters had subsided completely now, thanks the Force. He moved over to the small kitchenette, cautiously avoiding stepping on the plates on the floor, and started heating some water for tea. His preparations finished, he returned to the living area and now trusted his voice to sound as neutral as ever when he addressed his apprentice, who hadn't moved from his spot. 

"Padawan?"

The boy turned towards him and curtly looked up to meet his Master's gaze. But at Qui-Gon's frown he instantly hung his head again. "Yes, Master."

"What time is it?"

"Err... About twelve thirty, I guess." His voice was a mere whisper. He knew where this was heading. 

"And at what time were you supposed to be in bed?"

"At ten, Master," the apprentice answered, almost inaudibly. He watched his feet intently, not daring to look up again. 

"Ah," was all his Master replied to the confession. "And how long have you and your friends been playing this game?"

"Since the early afternoon, Master," Obi-Wan said and added more firmly: "After my last class had ended."

Qui-Gon nodded to himself and thought for a while. "Bring me the game, Padawan," he finally ordered. 

Obi-Wan winced, sharply. "It's just a silly little game, Master, it won't..."

"Padawan!" That did it. The young Jedi hastily removed the game from Qui-Gon's computer, handed it over to the Jedi Master, and stepped back again, all the time not once looking up at him. Qui-Gon silently read the labels of the game and his frown deepened. He suppressed another sigh. "Obi-Wan, how old are you?"

The young man in question had to swallow hard before he answered. "Fourteen, Master."

"And why, in your opinion, is this game restricted to players eighteen years and above?"

Obi-Wan heaved a deep breath and raised his head slowly. "Due to the  
adult content of this entertainment-medium the use for minors is strictly..."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe his ears. Was the boy mocking him? "Stop that,  
Padawan. As I recall I asked for your opinion. I never ordered you to  
recite the warning label!" With an effort he held onto his self-imposed  
calm. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes and bowed his head again. The older  
Jedi shook his head slightly. What had gotten into his apprentice? Only  
this morning he had thought himself to be a lucky Master, with regard to  
Obi-Wan's outstanding records in the last months.

Qui-Gon reached along their bond to get a better idea of his apprentice's feelings at the moment, but Obi-Wan had shielded as tightly as he could. The Jedi Master could only sense traces of guilt and a little defiance in him before Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon's spying and closed his shields even more. He had become quite capable in this in the last six months. The defiance in Obi-Wan bothered the older Jedi. What in all heavens' names had gotten into him? On the other hand, under further consideration, hadn't Obi-Wan been a little too well behaved lately? He placed the game-disc on the low living-room table and redirected his attention towards his disobedient apprentice. 

"However, Padawan, I'm glad for you that your "Advanced cultures in the outer Gerftur-sector"-exam you were supposed to study for this afternoon has been canceled." The boy flinched again and Qui-Gon knew he had hit the mark. "It has been canceled, hasn't it?" He got no answer from his apprentice and so he added in a warning tone: "Padawan..." And now Obi-Wan couldn't take it any longer. He exploded.

"Damn it, Master! You know perfectly well that it hasn't been. So stop torturing me and just send me away or punish me or whatever you're going to do to me now..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. The keen and furious eyes which had met Qui-Gon's gaze at the beginning of his outburst were now filled with tears and he quickly brought his head down again to hide them from his Master. Despite Obi-Wan's tight shielding Qui-Gon could clearly sense the anger now that emerged from his apprentice. Anger towards himself, not towards Qui-Gon. The youth was trembling now and the Jedi Master decided that it was enough for one night. 

"Go to bed, Padawan. We'll talk about this after your classes tomorrow." His voice was gentle and calm, not a trace of anger detectable in it. And there really was none in Qui-Gon. All he felt now was disappointment, not anger. Obi-Wan raised his head once more and gave his Master a disbelieving and questioning look, but obediently turned and went into his room after Qui-Gon's confirming nod. The older Jedi let out the heavy sigh he had been holding back for some time now and poured himself a cup of tea. A quick investigation told him that the three boys had actually managed to eliminate almost everything edible and Qui-Gon wondered for a moment what Obi-Wan's explanation for the empty shelves would have been. 

When he returned to the living area he didn't need the Force to tell that Obi-Wan was crying. He could clearly hear it. Opposed to the quarters themselves, the walls and doors inside weren't soundproof. His stomach cramped at the sound but he willed it to relax again. Qui-Gon placed his cup on the table next to the thrice cursed game, sat down on the sofa, rested his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? Obi-Wan had pulled stunts before but never like this. He had never abused Qui-Gon's trust in him. Instead of studying for his exam he had intentionally violated the instructions his Master had given him and had used the opportunity of Qui-Gon's absence to not only indulge in personal interests but also to break the regulations of the Coruscant-censorship. Sending him away, as his Padawan had suggested, was naturally no option. If the Masters abandoned their apprentices for escapades like this, the Temple would be running out of Padawans very soon. They were just kids after all. 

Qui-Gon looked up and could only shake his head at the condition of their chambers. One thing was for sure: Obi-Wan would be busy quite for some time tomorrow clearing all this away and rubbing the stains out of the carpet. The Jedi Master's chest tightened painfully when he thought about the punishment his apprentice theoretically deserved for this. No, there was no use in musing about this now. Tomorrow was certainly early enough. Better call it a night and get some distance. Qui-Gon emptied his cup and brought it back into the kitchen before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

He headed for his room when he was finished and passed his Padawan's door on his way. Sith, Obi-Wan was still crying. He definitely couldn't leave him like this. His conscience alone forbade it. Besides, Obi-Wan needed his sleep in order to pass his exam tomorrow morning. He knocked quietly on the door and entered the room. His apprentice had curled himself up into a ball, lying on the bed, sobbing. He tried to wipe some of the tears away when he saw his Master but wasn't very successful. He raised himself into a sitting position, not daring to look directly at Qui-Gon. 

The older Jedi closed the distance between them with two steps and sat down next to Obi-Wan on the bed. The Master raised his hand to gently stroke Obi-Wan's cheek and was shocked to see that his apprentice flinched away from his hand. His Padawan obviously feared to be beaten. "Hush, Obi-Wan, I'm not going to hurt you. Have I ever raised my hand against you?" He continued when his apprentice shook his head. "Then why should I start with it now? Come here, Padawan." He closed his arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him tightly. Fresh tears were running down Obi-Wan's already swollen face. "Padawan, you know I will never strike you with my hands. I don't need a Padawan who flinches every time I raise one of them to scratch my beard." He didn't know what else to say, he just wanted to say something. 

"Please don't send me away, Master," Obi-Wan pleaded when he was able to speak again. "Something like this will never happen again, I promise. Please, Master, I... I..."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "I won't do that, Obi-Wan, don't worry. Now calm down, you need to get some rest." 

But Obi-Wan was much too relieved and too excited to follow his Master's advice. "I'm sorry, Master," he repeated over and over again, in different variations. 

"I know, Padawan," Qui-Gon interrupted him finally. "And you will be even more sorry when I'm finished with you, believe me." Qui-Gon took some of the gravity out of his words by gently rocking his apprentice back and forth but Obi-Wan flinched nevertheless. Although he knew that accepting punishment was a necessary part of his training, he was naturally still afraid of it. 

"I know what you must think now, Master, but this is really the first time this has ever happened. And it will be the last time also, I swear," Obi-Wan whispered after a while. 

While he listened to his apprentice's outpouring Qui-Gon tried to think of a method to calm him down. There was no way of leaving now. He couldn't remember having been in such a state himself but then again memory tends to distort events. Meanwhile Obi-Wan went on and on, his voice nearly tipping over now and then. 

"Master, I never intended to let this happen. I already had started studying for that..." His Padawan interrupted himself before he could use a rather unpleasant description for the dreaded examination. After the last test he had felt miserable about the whole class, fearing that another result like the last time would ruin his records. Qui-Gon had needed considerable time and patience to convince Obi-Wan that he was capable of succeeding - if he put enough effort into it, making today's incident all the more surprising. 

Qui-Gon concentrated again on his Padawan's explanations and apologies. "... just wanted to test the game, to see if it was working. But then... I didn't even realize how late it had become. After all Calron and Nas'Kie were still there and so I gathered it couldn't be that late..." 

The older Jedi knew this monologue would lead to nothing. Obi-Wan needed his sleep and he had to do something about it. With a harsh voice he interrupted the more or less coherent flow of words. "No, Obi-Wan, I think you relied on the fact that I would be gone till the morning and so you thought that the three of you could involve yourselves with that game without being discovered. This can't be altered now. But you have an exam to face and that's all that matters now. So now you need to relax and free your mind of today's events." 

If Qui-Gon had believed his words would help Obi-Wan to begin a calming technique he was mistaken. The mention of the test changed the subject, but didn't halt the constant talking of his agitated apprentice. "Master, I cannot possibly face this test. I need a good result and I won't even pass it. Maybe I will be sick tomorrow..." 

That was the last straw. "Enough of that, Padawan! Haven't you already done enough for one day?" Obi-Wan obviously thought for a moment about answering his Master's rhetorical question before he cast his eyes down, finally silenced. But his breathing and the heaving of his shoulders told Qui-Gon that the youth was still in no state to calm down. He placed his right hand under Obi-Wan's chin and lifted his head. Misery was plainly written on Obi-Wan's face and the expressive eyes were in turmoil. The Jedi Master ordered in a firm voice, "Look at me, Padawan." When Obi-Wan complied, Qui-Gon continued. "You will take that test whatever the outcome. Running away from an exam won't help you either. It won't kill you if you fail."

Obi-Wan stared at him, and although there were still tears brimming in his eyes, the crying had stopped. His face had lost some of its red color and he was breathing more calmly now. Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Now will you relax and sleep for the little time that's left?" 

"Yes, Master, I will tr..." A small smile escaped his apprentice. "I will, Master." 

Despite himself the older Jedi marveled at Obi-Wan's spirit. With an effort he kept his face neutral. "You may sleep in my room tonight, Padawan. This way I'll be able to support your calming down." The relieved expression on Obi-Wan's face told him how uncertain his apprentice still was. No wonder, after all the emotional uproar Obi-Wan had undergone. The fact that his apprentice was responsible for most of it didn't help a bit. Without waiting for a vocal reply to his offer the Jedi Master stood, effortlessly gathered the exhausted body of his Padawan up in his arms, and made his way to his own room.

He sat Obi-Wan down in his sleeping-chamber where his apprentice asked to use the bathroom and Qui-Gon dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He fetched a second pillow from his wardrobe; they probably wouldn't need a second blanket. Qui-Gon thought about his decision to let his Padawan sleep in his bed tonight. With it he was actually rewarding him for his actions instead of reprimanding and disciplining him. On the other hand, Obi-Wan was running high on adrenaline, over-energetic (and a little hyperactive, the rational voice of Healer Asdo'r reminded him), and still rather excited, so he probably wouldn't sleep at all tonight if left on his own. No, he had made the right choice. Obi-Wan's test was scheduled for six in the morning and he ordered the computer to wake them at five fifteen. Qui-Gon desperately shook his head once more when he realized it was already almost half past one. He considered for a moment giving Obi-Wan something to make him sleep but he rejected this thought quickly. It was already too late at night, Obi-Wan would be very drowsy in the morning if he used any kind of medication now. 

Already dressed for the night, he lay down in his bed and a short time later his apprentice joined him, also changed into his night-clothes and freshly washed. As usual he snuggled close to his Master and welcomed the protective arm Qui-Gon put around him after dimming the lights. One could think his apprentice had just had one of his nightmares, and his Master was letting him sleep in his bed to delay further counseling and discussions until the morning, if it hadn't been for the boy's pounding heart and the unsteady rhythm of his breathing. Qui-Gon was right, Obi-Wan hadn't calmed down entirely yet.

"Master?"

The older Jedi restrained yet another exasperated sigh. "Yes, Padawan?"

"Are you still very mad at me, Master?"

"Didn't we agree to talk about this in the morning, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, technically, Master, it _**is**_ morning."

Qui-Gon was glad his apprentice couldn't see his smile. "Brat."

"I just want to make sure you know that I'm terribly sorry about what happened tonight."

"I do know that, Padawan. But you have to face the consequences all the same."

A small sigh. "I know, Master. This is bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, Padawan, and now sleep or I'll make you sleep," Qui-Gon threatened idly.

He felt his apprentice tense next to him. "No suppository, please, Master."

"Then sleep now, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

And so he did. With a little help from Qui-Gon who carefully sent sleep suggestions along their bond before he fell asleep himself. 

ooo00ooo

Qui-Gon awoke when his apprentice suddenly jumped up from his position beside him and practically fled out of the room. The older Jedi stumbled to his feet, followed his apprentice and was about to ask what was wrong when the sounds coming from the bathroom told him everything and more he wanted to know. He added 'vomiting in the middle of the night' to the list of things he didn't enjoy about having an apprentice. Qui-Gon rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and slowly entered the bathroom, switching on the lights his Padawan had left off in his haste to reach the toilet in time.

The sight of his totally exhausted Padawan, bent over the toilet, cramping as he threw up, almost hurt the Jedi Master physically. He knelt down next to him and tenderly stroked the short red-blond hair. The soothing litany he intoned probably wouldn't help his apprentice's stomach but it certainly couldn't hurt either. 

Obi-Wan almost couldn't breathe and Qui-Gon feared he would pass out from suffocation when finally the young man trusted his stomach enough to lift his head. He panted hoarsely and his face was as green as a human face could get. "Do the words 'having an upset stomach' mean anything to you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked kindly. Obi-Wan just had the time to throw his Master an accusing look before his stomach continued its rebellion. The next time he raised his head sweat was running down his face and he looked ready to faint. Qui-Gon decided that this was enough. "I'm going to call Healer Asdo'r, Padawan," the older Jedi stated and moved to get up when Obi-Wan grabbed the sleeve of his sleeping-tunic.

"No, Master! That won't be necessary."

Qui-Gon frowned deeply. "Have you any idea how you look, Obi-Wan?"

"I can only guess, Master, but really, the last thing I'm missing this night is a trip to the Healers." Obi-Wan looked so pitiful now that Qui-Gon followed his wishes for the moment. He nodded his agreement and watched compassionately as Obi-Wan vomited again. Qui-Gon wondered for a moment what had caused this: the quantity and variety of food Obi-Wan had consumed or the following excitement. Or both. He sympathetically slapped the youth's shoulder and left for the kitchen to brew some light tea for his apprentice. He would probably need it after this. 

Some ten minutes later Obi-Wan joined him at the small kitchen table and looked doubtfully at the steaming cup his Master placed before him. "Will it stay down?" he asked warily. 

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" the Jedi Master replied, noticing that the color of Obi-Wan's face had turned from green to 'pale as a corpse'. Obi-Wan hesitated for another second but then carefully sipped at the hot drink his Master had made for him. Although there were large, dark rings under his Padawan's eyes Qui-Gon didn't think either of them was going to find more sleep this night. It was way past three in the morning now. 

When the tea had stayed down for more than fifteen minutes Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan to take a shower. His Padawan looked a little confused but did as he was told. "And bring your notes and books for the advanced cultures exam with you when you return," he called after him when Obi-Wan was about to leave the room. 

"But, Master, I don't..." the young Jedi started but Qui-Gon interrupted him. 

"Do as I tell you, Obi-Wan!" he ordered. It came out harsher than he had intended but it had the desired effect. Obi-Wan followed his orders without another comment. 

ooo00ooo

It was nearly four when they started studying for Obi-Wan's test and almost five thirty when Qui-Gon knew that it wouldn't be as bad as his apprentice foresaw. Obi-Wan was an intelligent young man and so he was able to answer a lot of questions by logically establishing connections between two events or bringing things into context. It would have to do. 

When Obi-Wan returned to his room to dress, Qui-Gon prepared a breakfast which he knew his student would refuse. The Jedi Master only made him swallow his proteins before Obi-Wan wished his Master a good day. He was almost out the door when Qui-Gon called him back once more. Obi-Wan was nervous and could hardly stand still. The older Jedi lifted Obi-Wan's chin once more to meet his eyes. "You can come home after you've finished this exam," he informed his Padawan. "I will excuse you for all your following classes, all right?" 

This offer made Obi-Wan's sad eyes sparkle with gratitude and relief. "Yes, Master. Thank you." Qui-Gon let go of his apprentice and waved him out of the room before he contacted Obi-Wan's instructors and made good on his promise.

ooo00ooo

The Jedi Master walked through the Temple corridors with a decisiveness he  
didn't feel in his heart. It had been a relief to leave their quarters, but now he only dreaded to think of the task that lay ahead of him. After an unenthusiastic and thus scarce breakfast he had looked around the rooms, and of course the remains of last night had reminded him of his Padawan's escapade and even more of his duty to reprimand him for it. Only a few moments had sufficed for his temper to snap. He had grabbed the game and nearly fled from the quarters. Once outside he had taken a few deep breaths until he had calmed down enough to think straight again. He had checked the game and found a receipt inside it, telling him that Nas'Kie had paid for it. That made him want to see that boy's Master first.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't know Ralhenn Dilma very well. Nor Harfon Apkorell, Calron's  
Master, for that matter. He would just inform them about the events of the day before and be done with the other boys. The only one he was concerned about was Obi-Wan. And dealing with him would be hard enough. The short walk to Dilma's quarters didn't help him a bit to sort out his thoughts in this matter. Never before had he been forced to take physical punishment into consideration. None of Obi-Wan's rare former misdeeds had required this line of thought from Qui-Gon. He had hoped this decision would never be placed before him. Qui-Gon paused in front of the door of Dilma's quarters, freeing his mind of his apprentice as best as he could before hitting the chime.  
  
A moment later a voice called out from inside. "Please enter. The door is open." Qui-Gon found his fellow Master standing in the middle of the room. The Foridean smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach the dark eyes that stood out in stark contrast to the light complexion of Dilma's face. Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to notice the tension that filled the room.  
  
"Master Jinn. Greetings." Dilma bowed slightly and Qui-Gon answered in kind. "I've been expecting you." The other man's voice was gentle but Qui-Gon wasn't fooled by it. Dilma was about ten years younger than himself, of a very slight build and had the face of an angel, but he was renowned for his stern nature if the Temple rumors could be trusted.  
  
"Master Dilma. You already know." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I do, Master Jinn. Nas'Kie told me last night. No way he would dare to hide the reasons for the violation of his curfew." Qui-Gon wondered for a second if there was a hidden reference to his relationship with Obi-Wan but Dilma didn't give him enough time to pursue that thought. "Is that the game in question?" Qui-Gon looked at the disc in his hands and then nodded, suppressing the ironic remark he had in his mind. No need to linger in Dilma's presence any longer than necessary. What went on between him and his apprentice wasn't Qui-Gon's concern. He handed the game over to the other man. Dilma went on, "Is there any permanent damage in your quarters?"  
  
"Nothing that couldn't be put right with a couple of hours of work." Qui-Gon made sure that neither his voice nor his face gave anything away. "Good day, Master Dilma." With that he turned and left the quarters. Dilma didn't try to hold him back. Outside, Qui-Gon felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The atmosphere in Dilma's rooms had been nearly unbearable. It spoke of harshness and fear. A dangerous place to live and teach. Or to live and learn.   


  
ooo00ooo  


  
Qui-Gon had to make a short stop on a public computer terminal to find out where Master Apkorell lived. At the other end of the Temple, of course, how could he have doubted? He made his way there in under twenty minutes and was determined to keep this second visit as short as possible too, as he reached for the door-chime. The sight that greeted him when the door slid open completely differed from the one in Master Dilma's quarters. Master Apkorell and his apprentice were just about to rise from the meditation mat in their living area as Qui-Gon entered. 

Although Master Apkorell was very old - up to two hundred years, Qui-Gon believed - he had never come to know him more closely. Like Qui-Gon himself, Harfon Apkorell was often away from the Temple on long-term assignments or missions. Before the human Master had a chance to greet the highly respected Geldorian properly, said Master welcomed him with open arms and a bright smile. "Master Jinn! What a pleasure to see you again! Though I whish it was under more pleasant circumstances. But whatever. Come in, have a seat. Have you eaten yet? The coffee is still warm and my Padawan is a wizard in the art of baking." 

Qui-Gon hadn't expected such a warm welcome and was so surprised that he didn't even consider refusing the friendly invitation. So he just bowed and greeted the other Master and Calron. He seated himself in an armchair Master Apkorell had pointed to, and waited for the old Master to return from the kitchen when - to his renewed surprise - Calron humbly approached him, his head respectfully bowed and his hands tucked inside his sleeves. "Master Jinn?" the boy intoned.

"Yes, Calron?"

"Master Jinn, I'd like to apologize for my actions yesterday."

"Your apology is accepted, Calron," Qui-Gon replied and he meant it.

"And I'd like to volunteer to help Obi-Wan clean up the mess we left behind, Master Jinn," the youth continued without once lifting his head.

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment. He certainly hadn't foreseen this. The boy seemed to be totally sincere and not doing this on his Master's urging. He cleared his throat before he replied. "That is a very generous offer, Calron, and I appreciate it. Even so, I think Obi-Wan has to face this task alone but I will tell him that you offered your help."

"Could you also tell him that I'm truly sorry?" the apprentice asked and Qui-Gon assured him that he most certainly would before he heard a small noise from the kitchen door. He turned his head and saw Master Apkorell standing there with a tray in his hands. The mild expression on the older Jedi's face told him that he had listened to the better part of the conversation. 

Apkorell stepped forward and deposited the tray on the table before Qui-Gon. He tenderly ruffled his apprentice's hair. "I believe you have a class now, Padawan?" The youth yes, mastered, bowed deeply towards Qui-Gon and was out the door. Qui-Gon could easily feel the loving relationship between them. "So, Master Jinn, that was quite the prank our three boys performed yesterday, wasn't it?" the ancient Master said, smiling and sitting down across from Qui-Gon. 

"That's one way to put it, yes." Qui-Gon answered, equally amused. "May I ask what you'll do in this matter?" The human Master wasn't entirely sure this was a wise thing to ask but now it was too late for second thoughts. 

"Well, Calron took advantage of my off-planet assignment yesterday night by exceeding his curfew by a couple of hours and participated in playing a game not suited for his age. When I returned in the early morning hours he confessed everything, close to tears, I might add. He said you looked ready to kill all three of them." The amusement didn't leave Master Apkorell's voice and eyes while he spoke. 

Qui-Gon smiled a little bitterly and took a sip of the indeed excellent coffee. "I was rather shocked, I must admit."

Apkorell nodded sympathetically. "I see. I grounded Calron for the next two weeks and will give him extra chores of the kind he hates most, that's all. But I understand that Nas'Kie and Obi-Wan are in more trouble, correct?" Three intelligent, probing eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. 

"Well, I just came back from Master Dilma's quarters and the tone there wasn't exactly positive to put it mildly. But I have no idea how he punished his apprentice for playing such a game."

"And using his Jedi-powers to get it in the first place. That is a quite serious offence," the Geldorian added. "I wouldn't want to be in Nas'Kie's place right now."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully and chewed on one of the delicious pastries Apkorell had placed in front of him. The older Master watched him intently, but not unkindly, and Qui-Gon wondered what he was thinking right now. He was about to say something but Apkorell forestalled him.

"Am I correct in assuming that you haven't decided on an appropriate reprimand for Obi-Wan yet?" 

Qui-Gon pondered for a moment if he really was that easy to read or if Apkorell was just using the experience he had gained in his long life. Probably the latter, Qui-Gon hoped. He slowly nodded his head. "You are. He has never done anything comparable before. He directly disobeyed me by ignoring my command to study for his exam this morning." Apkorell nodded understandingly and Qui-Gon continued. "I'm very disappointed by his actions," he conceded. 

"You want my advice? From one Master to another?"

Qui-Gon nodded and wondered to himself if this had been his intention in starting this particular conversation to begin with. 

"Well," Master Apkorell began carefully, "I certainly can't make this decision for you but in my experience - Calron is my sixth apprentice now, after all - you have to let your Padawan know how much he hurt you by his actions. If I'm not mistaken you are very close to each other and he won't hate you for a harsh correction." 

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. He had come to the same conclusion himself. But this didn't make it any easier. He decided to trust Apkorell even one step further. "Do you use physical punishment on Calron, if you don't mind me asking?"

"As rarely as possible but if I decide to, he takes it without a word of protest or complaint. Do you?"

Qui-Gon's comm-link cheeped and for once Qui-Gon was glad for the interruption for it saved him from answering this unpleasant question. "Jinn?" he said after fishing the device out of one of his pockets. 

"Windu here. Master Jinn, could you come up to the Council chamber immediately?"

"Of course, Master Windu. My apprentice is having an important exam right now. Is it strictly necessary to bring him?"

"No, you can inform him later. Windu out."

Qui-Gon pocketed his comm-link again. "I'm sorry, Master Apkorell, but I fear I have to leave at once," he said, standing up.

"No problem. Duty called you. Good bye, Master Jinn, maybe we can talk another time," the Geldorian replied with a knowing smile. 

Qui-Gon smiled in return. "Qui-Gon, please. Good bye." And with that he was out the door and on his way to the Council chamber. 

ooo00ooo

Not even ten minutes later he arrived in the atrium, where the Jedi were supposed to wait until they were summoned before the Council, only to find Master Mon-Ahan and her apprentice there. That was rather strange. He raised a questioning eyebrow towards his friend, and Emjay just shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands palms up in an 'I haven't the slightest idea'-gesture when a droid informed them they could enter the chamber itself now. 

Qui-Gon took in the familiar sight. The selected Council members, sitting in a circle, perfect apart from the missing chair that allowed the visitors to enter the center of the gathering; the high windows, enabling a view outside onto the city. No, the world of Coruscant - there was no way to differ between the two. A spectacular view, breath-taking and awe-inspiring even for the Jedi who had seen so many planets. The bright center of the universe indeed. What better place for the Council chamber, the center of the Jedi world. A focus of the Force, despite the teachings about the Force being omnipresent. Qui-Gon felt its power like the touch of a hand. It was a guiding and comforting hand, at least to him. 

  
Their steps in total synch, the two Jedi Masters stepped into the circle and took their positions in the middle of it, Ruben standing respectfully behind them. They faced the head of the Council, Yoda, and bowed their heads in greeting. The old Jedi Master gave them a nod. "Master Mon-Ahan, Master Jinn. News has reached us, good news indeed. The Aurians, contact they made. Negotiations finally will begin." Yoda's face nearly split with a wide grin and Qui-Gon heard Emjay's sharp intake of breath. The Jedi Master threw Mace Windu a questioning look. Windu's dark face revealed nothing but Qui-Gon knew how pleased he had to be.  


Qui-Gon remembered their argument three days ago. Himself, Windu and Emjay had discussed the Aurian issue at length, divided in their opinions about what action to take. That was, Qui-Gon had been divided from the other two Jedi. He had challenged the Council's decision to just sit and simply wait for the Aurians to make the first move. People were dying out there. The Aurians inhabited three planets in the Outer Rim, and civil war had broken out between the three factions. It was a highly unstable situation, with alternating alliances between the three planets. Following Mace Windu's advice the Council had postponed the matter until a plea for mediation would be issued eventually. Emjay obviously hadn't liked to take sides against her friend but she'd agreed with Windu. Qui-Gon had to admit Windu's arguments had been untouchable. But that fact hadn't hindered Qui-Gon from doing exactly that. 

  
ooo00ooo  


  
"You know perfectly well, Master Jinn, that it is not Jedi policy to interfere without being asked. Besides, our position will be much stronger if the Aurians actually contact us for help in negotiations." Mace Windu's voice was composed, but Qui-Gon felt the suppressed irritation behind it. Windu had ever hated to be challenged, especially by him. 

Although Qui-Gon knew Windu was right, he wasn't prepared to give up so easily. "But the situation is too volatile. Other planetary systems might be affected. Why wait for the fire to break out if you can prevent it?" He paced the room, struggling to keep his temper in check.   


"The future, uncertain it is." Qui-Gon whirled around to face Emjay. He glared at his friend. Of course he was certain her remark had only been intended to release the tension. Nevertheless it angered him that she didn't share his opinion. "Qui-Gon, you must see reason. Windu is right."  
  
"Has the fact that Auria II is a slave world anything to do with your views in this matter, Master Jinn?" That did it. Qui-Gon felt his grip on his emotions slip and he turned to face the Council member.   


"Not more than Chancellor Valorum's reminder that the Aurian planets are a major source for the mining of a certain important spice!"  


  
ooo00ooo  


  
That had ended the discussion. Qui-Gon had regretted his words as soon as they'd been out. He had apologized the day after and no longer opposed the Council's decision. And now it turned out that Windu's strategy had proven valid.   


"This mission requires the attention of two experienced Knights. The current alliance opposes Auria II against Auria I and III. But the plea for mediation is shared by all three planets. The Council agreed to my suggestion to send you, Master Mon-Ahan and you Master Jinn." Qui-Gon stared at Windu and after a few seconds he bowed his head. "You will leave in two days. All necessary information you'll find here." He handed the Jedi Masters two datapads. "Before you go, we will have a final meeting. Tomorrow afternoon. I will meet you and your apprentices at the fourth hour. Second conference lounge in the third pylon."  
  
Qui-Gon and Emjay bowed in unison again and left the chamber, Ruben silently walking behind them. Outside Qui-Gon took a deep breath.  
  
"After all the time you've known him he still manages to surprise you, doesn't he?" 

Qui-Gon faced the smiling woman beside him. "I never doubted his abilities as a politician and diplomat, Emjay." 

  
"No, never." Her tone was clearly sarcastic now. She gave him an intense stare and Qui-Gon thought that she could probably tell he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She definitely knew him too well. "Why don't we discuss this further? I have a few hours until my next meeting," Emjay suggested innocently but Qui-Gon knew her true intention: Curiosity. He was sure that denying her request and avoiding her would only increase her inquisitiveness so he gave in to her petition. 

"All right, Emjay, let's go to your quarters," he said, entering the waiting car of the elevator. 

"My quarters?" Emjay pressed while she punched in her level-code. "What's wrong with yours?"

"They are a little... messy," he answered truthfully, knowing that she would promptly see through any attempt to evade her question. And there was absolutely no way he would start lying to his friends now. 

"So," she intoned mockingly "was it someone I know?" 

"Obi-Wan, of course." The restless night had obviously taken its toll on him, for he only got the meaning of her words after he had answered her. Only years of strict Jedi-training prevented him from slapping his hand to his forehead. How could he have said something like that? That was grist to her mill. He knew what she would say before she so much as opened her mouth to speak.

"Really Qui-Gon. Don't you think he's a little too young for this kind of activity? One should think Master Yoda would have taught you better," she dished out, her face wearing a perfect expression of serenity at that moment. Ruben - who had been silent the entire time - now tried with only little success to cover his laughter with coughing and only the opening lift-doors saved him from a very displeased look from the tall Jedi Master. 

Qui-Gon himself couldn't even smile at the remark; the matter was way too serious for that. And as the friend Emjay was, she realized Qui-Gon wasn't in the mood for jokes of that kind and changed her attitude accordingly. Somewhat. She was Emjay Mon-Ahan, after all. 

It seemed even Ruben had picked up his tune. As soon as they reached Emjay's and his quarters he fetched a bag from his room and excused himself for some extra training. Emjay smiled at her apprentice thankfully and Qui-Gon noticed the fine usage of the Force as Master and Padawan communicated along their bond. The situation quickly turned into a set-up and when the doors slid shut behind the departing young man, the trap closed.   


Emjay threw Qui-Gon a triumphant look, obviously pleased to have him at her mercy. He decided to do his best to come out of this unscathed. Not for the first time he wondered about his friend's ability to manipulate him. The thought that she was even capable of outmaneuvering Yoda from time to time wasn't a reconciling one. At least not now, as he had to face another inquisition.

"Now, are we going to do some shadow-boxing or will you tell me what happened straight away?" Under the scrutinizing gaze of his fellow Master Qui-Gon wriggled like the literal mouse in the trap before he decided to save them both a lot of time and began a detailed report of last night's events. He was well aware of the changing expressions on Emjay's features. It turned from mild amusement to an open grin as he described his Padawan's escapade and his own reaction to it.

"How rude of you to return to your quarters without a warning note, Qui-Gon. Did no one ever tell you never to surprise your apprentice - unless you'd like to be surprised yourself?" Qui-Gon only raised an eyebrow, unable to make a retort to the remark.

Emjay stifled a giggle, "Now come on! You are a lucky man, after all. It took the boy more than a year to pull such an outrageous stunt. Compared to Ruben... Well, I think my apprentice holds the record there. You might remember. Two hours after the Athinai my place was brimming with his friends. It was the best After-Padawaning-party I ever witnessed. It cost me some reputation with some of the Council members but still..."

Qui-Gon interrupted her musings. "Obi-Wan is not Ruben, Emjay. And I am not you."

"Why, ain't I glad of that?" his friend quipped.

"Really, Emjay, sometimes I am not sure if you're not taking some weird kind of pride in Ruben's exploits." He stared at her and she blinked at him in mock embarrassment.

"If pride were allowed for Jedi you would probably be right, Qui-Gon." She gave up her pretense and crossed her arms. "Now tell me, how did you punish him? That one qualifies for a thorough thrashing, doesn't it?"

The Jedi shook his head, slowly. Emjay certainly had a very... carefree way of approaching this particular subject.

"You haven't punished him yet?"

"There wasn't the opportunity. After the other boys had left he was in no state for a proper punishment. I have to make sure that Obi-Wan understands..."

"Qui-Gon, don't give me that crap. The boy did it big time last night and he knows it. He understands. You may as well tell the real story. It is you, Qui-Gon. You and your weird attitude to corporal punishment."

  
"Weird attitude? So you call it weird when I don't like to cause my apprentice pain?" Qui-Gon willed himself to be calm. He definitely wasn't in the mood to argue with his best friend right now. 

Emjay groaned in frustration and slipped down from the table where she had been sitting on in order to look down at Qui-Gon for a change. She gave both of them some time to gather their thoughts by moving into the kitchen, preparing something to drink. She raised her voice somewhat so Qui-Gon could still hear her. 

"You know, Qui-Gon, it's not so different from what you do with him in the exercises," she stated. 

Qui-Gon frowned at that. "What do you mean?" 

The female Master returned from the kitchen with two large glasses of juice. "Here," she said, giving him one of the glasses. "Ruben pressed it freshly this morning. He puts something into it that actually increases its delicious flavor but I have no idea what it is." Qui-Gon savored the feeling of the cool liquid running down his throat. Ruben had made a virtue of necessity and became a very talented cook in order not to starve under Emjay's wing. She could burn water. If Obi-Wan got even half as good as Ruben in this art, Qui-Gon would consider himself a lucky Master. 

"I meant," Emjay continued after taking a sip herself, "that every time he doesn't parry one of your attacks with the lightsaber fast enough, he earns a touch of your saber, my friend. And in case you've forgotten how that feels, I can refresh your memory: It hurts!"

Qui-Gon pondered that for a moment but then shook his head. "No, Emjay, that's different. It's a matter of cause and effect. Like if I don't watch my step, I fall and probably scratch a knee or something."

"So? Then why do you not set the remote's laser-output so low that it won't hurt him when he fails to block?" 

The Jedi Master thought longer about this question and found that he wasn't able to answer it properly. "I don't even know if it's possible to set it that low," he finally conceded, lamely. 

"It's not, Qui-Gon," his friend informed him. "And you wanna know why? Because nobody would _**actually set it**_ that low, because it would not serve its purpose if it didn't hurt. Oh, and, by the way, I can quite clearly remember a time a few years ago, when you had Ruben working on that remote and actually adjusted the power so high there were tears in his eyes every time he got hit. He was so sore I had to let him rest the next day."

Qui-Gon brought his mind back to this particular incident. "Emjay, he was absolutely paying no attention to my instructions. His mind was elsewhere. He..." He wanted to continue but the small woman interrupted him yet again.

"Force! Qui-Gon, I'm not questioning your motives! The point is he learned his lesson that way! Since that day, he is always with me when I try to teach him something. Well, at least, in the gym..." she narrowed it down with a smile on her face. 

Qui-Gon didn't reply to that, just sat there, deep in thought until Emjay decided the silence had been long enough. "Qui-Gon, you and I have always been honest with each other, haven't we?" Qui-Gon looked up at her and nodded, a little puzzled as to the change of subject. "Okay then, tell me, in your honest opinion. Do you think Ruben and I have problems with each other or that our bond isn't strong enough or anything?" she demanded. 

Qui-Gon sighed. This question had been due since the beginning of their discussion. "No, Emjay, you and Ruben are perfectly matched. You know how I think in this matter, although I know how... frequently you use this sort of discipline. But still: Ruben is not Obi-Wan."

Emjay threw her arms in the air and mimed tearing her hair out. "Yes, and Yoda is not Mace Windu and Mace Windu is not a blue mouse. Why do you always have to be so stubborn, Qui-Gon Jinn?" There was desperation in her voice now but Qui-Gon knew that she was a long way from being defeated. She was just getting started. "Don't you see that you are tormenting the boy by letting him flounder like this?"

That got Qui-Gon's attention. "Letting him flounder? I don't understand."

Emjay stopped pacing and sat down again. "First of all, this punishment hangs over his head and he doesn't even know what to expect. And this is the worst thing you can do to him. Ask Ruben if you don't believe me. Second of all and probably more important, we have a mission-briefing tomorrow afternoon! And all the two of you can think about is this damn incident. For Force's sake, Qui-Gon, get it over with!" She paused for a moment, before adding more calmly: "I know, there really wasn't the time to do it so far but you shouldn't delay it further. Don't make me quote Yoda and his wise phrases about the future, the past and the present." 

The last remark forced a smile from Qui-Gon. Like it or not, Emjay was definitely right in this point. He glanced at the chronometer and winced slightly. "Force, I need to get back!" he said, rising. "Obi-Wan will be home from his exam by now." Emjay walked him unnecessarily to the door and he turned to her before leaving. "Thank you, Emjay, for everything." 

She looked up at him, almost sadly. "Do it, Qui-Gon. From what I know of him, he expects it. And when you do, don't do it half-heartedly. That would only hurt him more in the long run, okay?"

Qui-Gon lingered a moment longer to think some more. Finally, he just shook his head once more slowly. "I'm still not sure what to do, Emjay, sorry." He left when she nodded. She had certainly helped him to the best of her knowledge. 

ooo00ooo

As he had expected, his apprentice was already back in their quarters. As the door opened to his touch, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan on his knees in the living area, picking up the litter and putting it in a plastic bag. The Padawan lifted his head and sat back on his heels, looking at his Master expectantly. His face was strained with tiredness and his eyes a little bleary. The exam must have drained his apprentice's last reserves.

"Obi-Wan! How did the test go?" Qui-Gon walked towards the couch and sat down on it. Obi-Wan put the bag down and placed his hands on his knees.

"It was hard, at first. I nearly panicked when I read the questions. My mind seemed to have been robbed of everything we'd gone through last night. I spent half an hour staring at the screen." Obi-Wan closed his eyes shortly. "Then I forced myself to relax. It didn't help much, but when I re-read the tasks I found something that I remembered, vaguely. Maybe that was the start I needed."

"So?" Qui-Gon had felt the relief in his Padawan just after he'd entered the room. He knew Obi-Wan was satisfied with what he had achieved.

"I managed to answer all the questions. Barely in time, and I only typed in notes at the end, but I answered everything." Qui-Gon was content that Obi-Wan's mind was free of pride or triumph. He was just glad he'd put the exam behind him.

"Very well, Obi-Wan. It will be interesting to see the results."

"Master Nefr promised to have them out in two days, maybe even tomorrow night." Obi-Wan picked up the bag again and resumed his former activity. Then he stopped again. "Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Thank you for your help. I never would have managed without you. And I promise..."

"Don't, Obi-Wan. You gave me your apologies and your promises last night, over and over again. Though we are not through this yet. I've seen Calron's and Nas'Kie's Masters. Both have been punished for their actions." He studied his apprentice intently and could easily sense his student's nervousness. Obi-Wan opened his mouth but shut it again, keeping his silence. Emjay had been right. He was waiting for Qui-Gon's decision in this. But still he wasn't sure which path he should follow. Instead he bought himself some time and continued. "Calron was home and he wants you to know he is truly sorry. He even offered to assist you in cleaning up the mess. I declined the offer."

"Thank you, Master, for letting me know. It does... help." Obi-Wan's voice was very low and nearly became a whisper when he went on, "Have you seen Nas'Kie?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Padawan, he wasn't in his quarters. But I know for sure he won't forget last night either."

"I know that too, Master. He told us about his Master more than once." Qui-Gon was unsure how to interpret this and reached out with the Force to explore his apprentice's emotions. Was it fear of punishment or - as Emjay had suggested - insecurity about what to expect? More and more of what he saw and felt supported his friend's opinion. However, Qui-Gon refused to follow her advice so easily. He had to be sure. So much depended on this. The Jedi Master feared risking the personal bond that existed between him and his apprentice. Although it seemed to be the perfect moment for announcing the penance, Qui-Gon broke out of this tight spot by changing the subject.

"Obi-Wan, Calron and Nas'Kie are of no concern us any longer. There are other matters that need our attention." Clearly he felt Obi-Wan's confusion and he cursed inwardly. Qui-Gon didn't like what he was doing to his Padawan, but he was unable to handle this in any other way.

"Master Mon-Ahan, Ruben and I were summoned by the Council this morning. In two days we leave for a mission to the Outer Rim." Qui-Gon watched as a bright sparkle made its way to Obi-Wan's big, tired eyes. News of a new mission was always good news for his restless Padawan. Then something strange happened. He sensed how joyful anticipation and curiosity changed into pure sadness and remorse in only one second. It took the Jedi Master a few moments before he realized what had caused this drastic change in Obi-Wan's emotions. His apprentice suspected he would be left home for this mission as a part of his punishment. 

"How interesting, Master," Obi-Wan eventually answered in a hoarse voice and Qui-Gon perceived how close his apprentice was to tears again. That had most certainly not been his intention; normally the prospect of a new mission cheered him up. Obi-Wan kept his mental shields on a normal level at the moment and so Qui-Gon could feel just how much leaving him behind would hurt his apprentice. Odd, how that seemed to be the worst punishment for Obi-Wan and he, Qui-Gon, hadn't even once thought about it. Maybe Emjay was right and the discomfort of a beating wasn't nearly as painful for his Padawan as he thought. Maybe he had been more occupied by the pain that he himself would experience than the pain Obi-Wan would. Qui-Gon felt like groaning in frustration but restrained himself. Jedi didn't show signs of frustration, no matter what the situation. 

The long silence seemed to have convinced Obi-Wan that his suspicions about being left behind were correct; he had turned away again and was now scrubbing the light blue carpet. Qui-Gon's heart ached at the sight, Obi-Wan was the embodiment of misery and he decided he couldn't leave him one second longer in this false presumption. "Obi-Wan, join me on the couch for a minute," he bade his apprentice. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan did as he was told, expecting only to get the affirmation for what he thought was his punishment. When seated on the couch beside him, Qui-Gon gently laid an arm around the young man's shoulders. "Master Windu awaits the four of us in the second conference lounge at four tomorrow, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan needed a few seconds to process this information and the wave of hope that swept along their bond was all the ratification Qui-Gon needed to know that he was doing the right thing. "So... You mean... I may come?" the youth asked cautiously. "You're not going to leave me here?"

Qui-Gon barely stayed serious at the hope Obi-Wan was broadcasting. But nothing of his struggles showed on his face or in his voice when he answered his Padawan's question. "No, Padawan, I'm definitely not. Nothing you did warrants such a harsh and cruel disciplining. We might very well be away for several months."

Obi-Wan managed a "Thank you, Master," before the very relieved young Jedi swung his arms around his Master and hugged him thankfully. Obi-Wan calmed down quickly and eagerly carried on his carpet-cleaning task. Qui-Gon was glad that he hadn't asked. He still wasn't entirely sure what to do. He left Obi-Wan alone with his chore and settled down at the kitchen table to study the mission-details Mace Windu had given him. He was quite familiar with the situation on Aurian so it didn't take him long to learn about the facts. 

During his studying he felt Obi-Wan's shy gaze on him more than once but the youth didn't dare to ask. After some time Obi-Wan was finished with the room, had cleared away the utensils he had needed and obviously had no idea what to do next since all his classes had been canceled. The Jedi Master's conscience didn't allow him to torment his apprentice any further. They might as well get it over with and concentrate on the mission ahead. Just as Emjay had suggested, he realized with a sigh. He hoped imploringly that she and Master Apkorell were right in their evaluation of his and Obi-Wan's bond. 

When Obi-Wan had sat down at the table as well and was now sipping carefully from a glass of milk, mindful of his stomach's condition. Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, laid his datapad aside, and took one last long look at his apprentice to make sure he had come to the right conclusion. Obi-Wan had noticed the change in his Master and watched Qui-Gon intently, knowing what was going to come now. And so it did. Qui-Gon decided to follow the tradition as Master Yoda had done with him.

"What will you be punished for, Obi-Wan?" the Jedi Master demanded, cutting straight to the point.

A slight wince, no more. Obi-Wan didn't cast his eyes down. "For disobeying you, for taking advantage of your being away, for playing a game I was not allowed to play, and for mouthing off at you," the young Jedi stated firmly, his voice not once shaking. He obviously had thought about that a lot and Qui-Gon was suddenly glad to leave this behind them. 

"These are severe misdemeanors, Obi-Wan, I hope you know that. I'm especially disappointed by your open disobedience towards me," Qui-Gon said sternly. 

"I know, Master; I am sorry. I will accept any punishment you see fit and I am more than grateful that you won't leave me behind for the upcoming mission." 

The Jedi Master took another deep breath before he continued with the formal rendition. "This was by far the gravest misdeed on your part since you have been my Padawan and I want you to know that the decision about an appropriate penance wasn't an easy one. However, after thorough consideration of the matter I came to the result that - to my great displeasure - corporal punishment can't be circumvented this time. You're going to receive a caning, my Padawan." Saying this had been very hard and Qui-Gon was glad that nothing had reflected in his voice. 

Obi-Wan flinched ever so slightly, then nodded. "Yes, Master, I didn't expect anything else."

Nor did Emjay. Or Apkorell. Qui-Gon had feared this moment for years. Not only since he had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice, but since the time he'd lost Xanatos. And after all his struggling with this painful issue his apprentice just sat there and all he said was, "I didn't expect anything else." Moreover, the feelings that Qui-Gon received from his Padawan revealed that Obi-Wan was much calmer now.

His apprentice's reaction to Qui-Gon's 'major revelation' should have destroyed the Jedi Master's worries and scruples but he refused to let go of an attitude he had nurtured over so long a time so easily. There was still the punishment itself to be considered. Telling Obi-Wan was one thing. Doing it was another. Neither he nor his apprentice had any experiences there. Of course Qui-Gon had undergone corporal punishment as Yoda's Padawan, but he couldn't go by his own memories. It had been too long ago, and Yoda had used the cane on him very rarely. Very rarely indeed. And he had been years older than Obi-Wan was now.

He studied his Padawan who had fallen silent again. Obi-Wan was so young, looked so vulnerable. However, when their eyes met this impression vanished abruptly. Obi-Wan was sure about the rightfulness of his correction. Qui-Gon remembered how accurately his apprentice had listed his violations. Of course, there was a small part in him that shrank away from the thought of the penalty that lay ahead of him. But that seemed only to stem from the fact that it would be his first encounter with a cane.

The Jedi Master drew strength from what he saw and felt in Obi-Wan. If his Padawan could face it, so could he. He had to. And the silence between them had already lingered too long. "Padawan, you need some rest before I can execute your punishment." Qui-Gon watched his apprentice closely, determined to monitor every reaction to his words. "We will eat now and then you'll get some sleep. You are way too exhausted for a caning." Getting out the last sentence without hesitation hadn't been easy for the Jedi Master, but he was well aware of the necessity of it. No more doubts. Not anymore.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan looked around the kitchen and turned to face his Master again. He bowed his head. "I fear we have to do some shopping before..."

"Don't worry about that, Obi-Wan, I will restore our supplies after we've eaten. For the time being, I will order our lunch from the cantina. I don't want to run around the Temple with you in tow in your weak condition." While speaking, Qui-Gon had risen from his chair and walked over to the comm-link. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the grimace on Obi-Wan's face as he mentioned the cantina. "The cantina-food won't cost you your life. Consider it part of your punishment." Had there still been any doubt about Obi-Wan's improved mood it would have been eradicated by the small grin that showed on his apprentice's face.

"I understand, Master. Thank you for sharing my punishment." Those words held more truth than Obi-Wan could know and Qui-Gon was glad that he could busy himself with the order, thus saving him from answering. Somehow this wasn't at all as he'd expected. Instead of being forced to deal with a devastated and terrified apprentice, his Padawan was nearly in high spirits while he fought demons from his past and doubted his abilities as a teacher. He should review his attitude in this. A little voice inside his head, sounding strikingly like Emjay's, informed him that he was probably right about that.

He activated the comm-link and after the connection to the cantina was established, Qui-Gon listened to the computer voice that guided him through the ordering procedure and then stated his species and preferences in the diet. "Expect the delivery in ten minutes." Qui-Gon disengaged the link and turned to his apprentice who had just finished his milk and brought the empty glass to the sink. Apparently Obi-Wan's stomach was willing to resume its duty. 

"Padawan, please lay the table. Lunch will be here in a couple of minutes." With that he left the room and returned with a datapad. He took in the empty shelves in the kitchen. He was tempted to key in "everything" but that wouldn't do for a shopping list. With a sigh he started listing the supplies they would need to buy. Since they were leaving the Temple for several weeks they wouldn't need that much.

The delivery droid arrived and Obi-Wan placed several boxes onto the table and the two Jedi sat down for their meal. The food wasn't nearly as bad as Qui-Gon had feared and his apprentice showed his normal behavior when something to eat came in visible range. Bite after bite disappeared into his mouth, only interrupted by several yawns, and it wasn't long before not a morsel was left on the plates. The Jedi Master refrained from making any remark and the meal ended in an agreeable silence.

"Obi-Wan, you may go to sleep now. I'll do the washing up," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan yawned for the fifth time within two minutes.

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Obi-Wan wiped his hands on the serviette and placed it on his plate. He stood, bowed to his Master and disappeared from the kitchen.

As soon as Qui-Gon heard the door to Obi-Wan's room close he took the datapad from his pocket. He stared at it intently; there was one item he hadn't keyed in. There was no need. No way he could forget it. He was in need of a cane. He returned the pad to his pocket and cleared the table. It took him only a few minutes to clean the dishes.

In his own room he put on his cloak, made sure he had his credit card with him and prepared to leave the quarters. At the door he stopped and then he walked with decisive steps to Obi-Wan's door. He entered, silently, and found his apprentice curled up in his bed, tightly wrapped up in the blanket. The Jedi Master knelt down beside the bed and reached out with the Force. He found his Padawan at ease; the restlessness that had marked throughout him the whole morning had completely vanished. His breaths came regularly, his mouth was slightly opened. Just as Qui-Gon rose to leave saliva trickled from Obi-Wan's mouth and the Jedi Master wiped it away with his bare hand tenderly. Obi-Wan swallowed and closed his mouth, strengthening his hold on the blanket even more. Qui-Gon smiled; he could leave now without having to worry.

ooo00ooo

Not even an hour later Qui-Gon returned to his quarters, a small droid hovering besides him, carrying all the supplies he had bought. On his shopping tour he had had some time to think about the matter and he now was sure that he really had fussed about it too much. A few months ago he had read an internal Temple statistic stating that in ninety-five percent of the Master-Padawan relationships, corporal punishment was more or less frequently used. And as long as the physical punishment didn't turn into abuse - which actually had happened once only some eighty years ago - the risk that the apprentice couldn't handle it and would turn to the dark side was infinitesimal. So if the others could do it, so could he. He had to concentrate on Obi-Wan now, not on his own unsubstantiated concerns. 

He sent the droid on its way, quickly put away their new supplies and was out the door again. A quick gathering of the Force told him his Padawan was still sound asleep. The lucky one. Without a long calming meditation Qui-Gon was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep now. Meditation. That was it. He would meditate on the matter as soon as he returned from the storage facilities. He had to do something about his own growing fatigue, anyway. 

Once he arrived at the Jedi-supply section of the Temple he first gathered three new, bigger tunics for Obi-Wan. The boy outgrew his clothes at an amazing speed at the moment and if they really were away for a few months he definitely would need the new tunics. He picked one for himself, too. Just in case. He willed back the lump in his stomach when he approached one of the droids for help. This whole situation was becoming more ridiculous every second. He really was projecting too much into the matter. 

"Can I be of service, Master Jinn?" the helpful droid asked the perfect display of Jedi serenity before him. 

Qui-Gon quickly cleared his throat. "Yes, I need an instrument to execute physical punishment on my apprentice." That went well. Qui-Gon was sure only half an hour ago he would have said something along the lines of: 'I need an apprentice to physically punish my instrument.'

"Please specify your request," the droid replied. 

"A cane would do nicely," he answered the question easily, having expected it. The droid hovered to another section of the huge room, making Qui-Gon follow him. 

"How old and of what species is your apprentice, Master Jinn?" 

"Human and he's fourteen." _Great_, Qui-Gon thought, _so this thing knows who I am but not who my apprentice is? Who is programming these droids, anyway?_

The droid presented about a dozen different canes and rods before him, pointing one out. "For this age we usually recommend this one. It is thin and strong enough to open skin when used twice or more on the same spot, but won't scar the flesh or leave any other kind of permanent mark." Qui-Gon felt a short wave of disgust run through him in regard of the large variety of these particular instruments of training. He wondered cynically for a second if his search for a 'how to most effectively beat my apprentice'-course would be crowned with success before he willed this counterproductive thought aside. _This is not an evil thing_, he reminded himself, _just a necessary one and it is part of my duty as Obi-Wan's Master to do this if he needs it._ "Sir?" The metallic voice of the droid pulled him out of his cogitation. 

He cleared his dry throat again. "Yes, this one will do, I think." He took the cane out of the droid's offering hands and silently thanked the inventor of the long Jedi cloaks which allowed him to let the instrument disappear inside it. 

ooo00ooo

Qui-Gon made a last stop on his way home. Master Mon-Ahan's quarters again. He wanted to let her know before she would come and ask. Which she would. He heard the door-chime inside and Emjay's somewhat muffled "Come." The doors opened and Qui-Gon almost took a step back at the incredible smell that welcomed him. Obviously Ruben had indulged in his hobby again. It really wasn't that hard to tell, even apart from the delicious aroma. The living room table was covered with plates and dishes, filled with culinary specials Ruben had prepared in the kitchen. He and his Master were somehow sprawled across the sofa together, munching on something, and memorizing the basic information about their upcoming mission. It was a perfect display of peace between Master and apprentice. 

"Qui-Gon. Come in, have a seat. I have to admit I was expecting you," Emjay greeted him, swallowing the mouthful of whatever she had been eating. 

The Jedi Master stepped further into the room to let the doors close behind him. He let out a heavy breath. "Well, Emjay, I just wanted to let you know that I will do it." Qui-Gon refused to say anything more specific as long as Ruben was within hearing distance. But he needn't have to worried. Both Emjay and Ruben were getting up from their comfortable positions. Emjay slowly walked over to Qui-Gon until she was standing before him and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Meanwhile, Ruben had put on his cloak and passed them on his way to the door. 

"I'm going down to the shops. We're running out of coffee. Can I bring you something, Master Jinn?" Ruben had turned and looked at him politely. 

Qui-Gon gave him a thankful smile. "No, but thank you very much, Ruben." 

Ruben nodded and was almost out the door when his Master's call made him stop and look back expectantly. Emjay had turned a little, raised her right hand, and was making a 'come here' gesture with her index finger. Without hesitation Ruben walked obediently back to her and came to stand directly in front of his Master, looking just a little confused. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as he watched how Emjay wrapped her apprentice's Padawan-braid tightly around her left hand and pulled Ruben down a few centimeters. She caressed his left cheek with her right hand and gently kissed his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered, barely audible to Qui-Gon. "You're an angel." She let go of his braid and Ruben lingered a second longer in the caress before he straightened himself and went to get the coffee. Although Qui-Gon wasn't at all sure that they were in actual need of coffee. He probably had just made it up in order to give the Masters some privacy. 

"You know, Emjay, he really is an angel," Qui-Gon said with a smile when the doors had closed yet again, kindly shaking his head. "An angel," he continued, "who - according to his record - is almost ineducable, a problem child, with a major problem with authority. And yet you have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

Emjay smiled cryptically. "Thank you. This is my little secret, dear."

"Don't be too modest. Without you it would've been the AgriCorps for him."

"No, the mining facilities on Rewt II, but don't tell him," she said ruefully. "However, you haven't come here to discuss my Padawan, Qui-Gon. You're here for my advice since you haven't the slightest idea how to use that cane you're hiding under your cloak."

Qui-Gon's mind was stuck for a few seconds on the image of Ruben serving in a mining facility. Force, what a thought! He only slowly returned his mind to the present, not even bothering to wonder how she'd found out about the cane. She was a Jedi Master, after all. He nodded sadly, his intentions revealed quite accurately. 

Emjay took a deep breath and ushered him towards the couch. "It's quite simple as long as you keep a few things in mind, Qui-Gon," she began. "The back of his thighs, his ass, and his upper back. Never, repeat, _**never** _his lower back! And be more than careful not to hit his spinal column, okay?" Qui-Gon nodded confirmation and the female Master went on. "And with all this you have to take into account that he might flinch away. Fiercely! Make it clear to him that he has to stay perfectly still and in place. And, no," she started to explain when she saw his skeptic look, "this is not about control, this is about safety. You might really hurt him if he moves away at the wrong moment. This once almost happened to me. Ruben heard the hiss of the cane and unconsciously jumped aside. I almost amputated his right ear. Thank you very much. So be very aware where you're aiming, my friend," she finished.

Qui-Gon was lost in his thoughts for a minute, then nodded absent-mindedly. He seemed to do that a lot lately. But it had been a good decision to come here. He got up from the couch. "Thank you, Emjay." 

"You will perform the Vannay afterwards, won't you?"

"Of course."

Now it was Emjay's turn to nod thoughtfully and he left without another word. He met Ruben at the door - coffee in his hands - and remembered where this promising young man would have wound up if it hadn't been for Emjay. Out of a sudden urge he gently squeezed Ruben's shoulder before he went on. 

ooo00ooo

Qui-Gon was deep in his planned meditation when he more sensed than heard Obi-Wan coming out of his room and joining him wordlessly on the mat. He felt the familiar and welcome touch of his apprentice's mental fingers at his shields and willingly lowered them, letting his apprentice participate in the special technique he had chosen for this particular occasion. He half expected to be struck by a mental turmoil but was very pleasantly surprised to find Obi-Wan quite calm and collected. The amount of fear in his Padawan he had felt earlier had grown a little, though, but that didn't come as a surprise. Qui-Gon remembered his own feelings when Yoda had first chosen to cane him and could only respect Obi-Wan for his self-assurance. 

With a slight mental nudge he brought himself and his Padawan back on track and together they shared the elevating experience of freeing their minds. It was like running in total accordance along an unknown, but all the same familiar path. No turn, no twist took them by surprise as they headed without conscious acknowledgment. The focus of their beings. It took an eternity to get there, but time wasn't the issue. They enjoyed every mental step towards it and when they finally reached their chosen destiny it seemed they had been there all their lives. And now even this thought vanished and they displayed the total embodiment of peace. Not moving, not thinking, not feeling, being together, but still alone, alone, but not lonely. The road they'd taken had brought them to an end, an end that was a beginning. 

During his meditation he had realized exactly what the difference between setting the remote to a painful level and a caning was: In a caning his own hand - extended by the cane - would cause his Padawan discomfort. And, of course, the jolt of a missed remote-shot wasn't anywhere near as painful as the cane would be.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath when the first conscious thought brought him back to his surroundings. A quick check with the Force made sure that his apprentice followed him out of the trance state. He opened his eyes, blinked a little, and with a start realized that it was late afternoon already. He slowly rose to his feet, carefully avoiding any abrupt movements. His mind mirrored his physical stretching, body and soul in total harmony. Qui-Gon faced Obi-Wan and at the same time he faced what he was going to do now.

A flicker of doubt lit up in his mind, like a dying flame he could see from the corner of his eye. It was extinguished before he could get hold of the thought and he knew that he was prepared now. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?" He didn't need to hear his apprentice's steady voice, nor the unguarded look in his eyes to affirm Obi-Wan's readiness; he had already confirmed this certainty along their bond. Here and now was the right place and time.

He stretched out his right arm, offering his Padawan a helping hand. It was a symbolic gesture, of course, but Obi-Wan took the hand and pulled himself up, at the same time sending out feelings of thankfulness and trust.

"We will begin your punishment now," Qui-Gon stated when Obi-Wan stood erect and relaxed in front of him. His mind was still trained on the mental output of his apprentice, and the surge of insecurity and fear running through Obi-Wan hit him full force. Any other reaction to his words would have surprised and worried him. Only a fool would show no fear at the prospect of pain. Obi-Wan was no fool.

For a split second Qui-Gon was tempted to hide himself behind walls of sarcasm, as he had done when he had fetched the cane. But he was a practical man and he hadn't spent several hours in meditation just to run back to where he had come from.

"Padawan, I will be with you. Always remember who is causing you this pain." Those words came out of nowhere, without Qui-Gon looking for them. Before the meditation he had tortured his brain over what to say and do, but now everything lay before him. In total light, no shadows cast.

"Master, I do not fear you or my rightful penalty." Qui-Gon almost smiled at the brave lie when he realized that Obi-Wan was quoting a line of the punishment ritual.

It became obvious to the Jedi Master that his student wanted to do this by the guide lines the ancient Jedi code prescribed. Qui-Gon wasn't planning on depriving his apprentice of this source of strength when it would support him in undergoing what would follow. Knowing he was doing the right thing for Obi-Wan, he straightened himself and transubstantiated to the distant, serene Jedi Master his Padawan needed him to be for the task that lay ahead of them. "Very well, Obi-Wan, you already enumerated your violations so you know what you are being beaten for."

"Yes, Master." In spite of Obi-Wan's calm voice, Qui-Gon read the underlying angst in his apprentice. 

"Then remove your clothing, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered. 

Obi-Wan let out a shuddered breath, avoiding his Master's gaze, and followed Qui-Gon's wish. The Jedi Master made sure his mental shields weren't too tight in order to be constantly aware of Obi-Wan's emotions. The most dominant one at the moment, of course, was fear. Fear of the pain his Master was going to inflict. 

Qui-Gon noticed the distinct feeling of pride growing inside him as he observed how bravely his Padawan faced his forfeit. If it weren't for their bond, Qui-Gon would have had a hard time detecting any signs of anxiety in his apprentice at all. An outsider would miss the indications completely, Qui-Gon was sure. He debated momentarily letting Obi-Wan know how proud he was of him right now, but discarded the thought quickly. He shouldn't disturb Obi-Wan in his concentration now. 

Finally the last item of clothing was removed, and suddenly Qui-Gon realized that he hadn't the slightest idea which position Obi-Wan should take the beating in. Yoda had always made him kneel; but the extreme difference in their heights had been the main reason for his former Master's preference. However, there was no time to consider every possible position. No need to let Obi-Wan wait and increase his discomfort any further. The Jedi Master quickly glanced around the room and decided that his desk would have to do. It was kind of fitting in an ironic way, too, for this had been the primary place of Obi-Wan's insubordination. 

Doing this successfully would require his full attention and all of him - his heart, body, and soul - had to be present. Live in the moment, feel the Force, he scolded himself. Qui-Gon walked over to the wardrobe where he had neatly hung his cloak after his return from Master Mon-Ahan's quarters. The instrument was still fastened in its folds. Before he had started the meditation his need to ignore the cane had been too strong to overcome. No way he could have placed it somewhere openly. He unfolded his cloak, removed the cane, then walked to his Padawan.

Qui-Gon saw how his Padawan's gaze lingered timidly upon the cane in his hands, but continued without letting it disturb him. "Before I begin, Obi-Wan, you should know that you are not to scream. I don't want to hear pleas nor begging but will tolerate sounds of distress. Any violation of these directions will only worsen your situation and prolong your punishment."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan's voice was strained but still firm. 

"Do not, under any circumstances, move away from my descending cane. Nor fight the pain you will experience. I want you to fully acknowledge it." 

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon held the instrument in his right hand. He ran the fingers of his left hand along the surface. It felt cool and smooth under his touch, wouldn't leave a splinter. A thought flashed through his mind. How many? No, he wasn't able to answer this question yet. He would know when his apprentice had paid an appropriate price for his violations. Qui-Gon prepared himself, undergoing a final flow of realizations. It was his duty - whether he liked it or not - to discipline his apprentice for his misdeeds, regardless of the fact that this particular task would hurt his Padawan immensely. 

"Bend over my desk, Padawan. Support yourself on your arms and spread your legs a little. You'll need to stand as steady as possible," Qui-Gon said, remembering that this was a first for Obi-Wan also. Qui-Gon again acknowledged the anxiety in Obi-Wan but refused to let it influence his determination. It would be over in a few minutes and they would finally be able to move on from this. He watched as his Padawan slowly but not reluctantly took up the position in accordance with his Master's command.

Qui-Gon moved to stand behind his Padawan, turning a little to the right. He raised his right arm, just above his head. Then he brought the cane down, hard, in a precise and elegant movement, accompanied by the usual hiss a cane produces. Almost simultaneously with the impact of the instrument on Obi-Wan's back Qui-Gon heard his Padawan's yelp of pain and surprise. The young body winced sharply but remained in place. An angry red mark almost instantly appeared on the younger Jedi's skin, just below the right shoulder-blade. Qui-Gon raised his arm again, in harmony with Obi-Wan's sharp, apprehensive intake of breath.

The Jedi Master made sure that he directed the second stroke a little below the first one. Obi-Wan whimpered and Qui-Gon saw his apprentice's entire body tense like a predator preparing for a kill. Or a scared horse ready to run. Suddenly the Jedi Master recalled Emjay's warning words. In consequence Qui-Gon readjusted his aim towards Obi-Wan's other shoulder area and directed the next two blows there with equal force; doing this half-heartedly, Qui-Gon knew, wouldn't do. He acknowledged Obi-Wan's hold on control with pride but - considering the identical response to the beating on both sides of his back - Qui-Gon didn't dare risk an accidental, evasive jump of Obi-Wan's and therefore his new target was his Padawan's buttocks. The Jedi Master had intended to avoid this particular region of Obi-Wan's anatomy, but four strokes certainly wouldn't suffice in disciplining a Jedi in training properly. Although he could hear his apprentice's weeping he knew Obi-Wan well enough to know that he could take a few more strokes without crossing his threshold of endurance. 

With the knowledge that he couldn't cause any substantial damage on Obi-Wan's bottom, he increased his blows slightly in both frequency and intensity in order to shorten his apprentice's suffering. The shock of the sudden explosion of fire on his backside made Obi-Wan throw his head back and he caught himself at the last second from crying out loud. Qui-Gon delivered more blows in a steady rhythm until there were four nasty welts proving the accuracy of his precision. Each stroke was as hard on Qui-Gon as the first; repetition did not make this any easier. Nevertheless his hidden fear that Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that his Master had hurt him in such a manner, and would reject him, had vanished. 

Finally finished with his ungrateful task, Qui-Gon laid the cane down on the couch-table, giving his apprentice some time to catch his breath and regain some control of himself. He first approached his Padawan when the tensed muscles in the young man began to relax slowly. Careful not to touch the freshly abused skin he turned Obi-Wan to get a quick glimpse at the tear-reddened face before pulling the trembling and sweating body into his arms. "All over, Padawan," he soothed his student who was still panting. He let him be; Obi-Wan needed the time to calm down and to process Qui-Gon's words that it was over. 

The crying had ceased when Obi-Wan eventually spoke. "Am I bleeding, Master?" he asked, more composed now. 

"No, Padawan, there are just some welts on your back and bottom, no open cuts." Obi-Wan nodded and the Jedi Master waited a few seconds before he suggested: "Shall we get you into a more comfortable position?" He felt Obi-Wan's nod on his shoulder and carefully lifted the young Jedi up to carry him over to the couch where he laid him down on his stomach. Qui-Gon met his student's eyes and there was only gratitude and relief in them. No defiance or anger as he had feared. He gently stroked Obi-Wan's head. "I'm going to get you something to drink, Padawan," he said and his apprentice actually managed a small smile.

The short time alone allowed Obi-Wan to quit crying completely, Qui-Gon saw as he returned from the kitchen. "How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked when he handed the youth the glass of cold water which he gratefully accepted. He had pushed up on his elbows and so was able to drink without spilling anything. 

"All right, I guess. But it hurt more than I had expected," he admitted shyly. 

"Then I hope I don't have to repeat this anytime soon, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, not wanting to scare his apprentice.

"Certainly not, Master." And there was that happy smile again; this time also reaching Obi-Wan's eyes. He really was all right, Qui-Gon fancied.

"Let me know when you feel ready to start the meditation."

"Meditation?" Obi-Wan echoed, confused, wincing as he shifted in his position. 

"Yes, Padawan. I'm going to lead you through a technique especially designed for these occasions. It's called the Vannay and will take care of any mental wounds the punishment may have left." 

"Yes, Master," the Padawan replied in a tone Qui-Gon had learned to interpret as: I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about, Master, but don't dare to ask because the explanation will leave me even more clueless than I am now. Obi-Wan took a few more sips of his water and then - though he wasn't too happy about it - seemed to want to get it over with. "We can start now, Master, if you like."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Can you kneel?"

Obi-Wan groaned at the prospect but nodded, slowly and carefully raising himself up to kneel on the floor. He grimaced when he carefully rested his bottom on his heels. The Jedi Master nodded approvingly and knelt down next to Obi-Wan as his apprentice liked it best. They lowered their shields to meditative stance in unison, Qui-Gon letting his apprentice know that all was truly forgiven now, and Obi-Wan, in response, affirming that there really wasn't the slightest negative feeling in him towards his Master as a result of the caning. Qui-Gon gently led his apprentice to mentally re-experience the punishment and was thereby able to discover which parts of it had affected his Padawan the most. 

The first turning-point Obi-Wan focused on was the moment he had taken up the position for accepting the penance. It had taken Obi-Wan a great deal of trust to lose the visual contact with his Master and simultaneously acknowledge that he had reached the point of no return. Qui-Gon channeled soothing Force-energy towards this sore spot in his apprentice's memory, letting him know how pleased he was at the display of Obi-Wan's courage and acceptance. 

The second point was, of course, the first blow. Along their bond Qui-Gon could feel now that it really had been more painful and shocking than Obi-Wan had expected. The Jedi Master dug out the image and feelings of the first hit he had received from Master Yoda and sent it affectionately to Obi-Wan, sharing this particular personal memory with him and assuring him that the first stroke is the hardest for everybody. 

Qui-Gon was very satisfied with the Vannay thus far; Obi-Wan was nowhere near the mental commotion the Jedi Master had feared to encounter. He was collected and didn't hesitate to move to the last element occupying his mind. 

The long break following the eighth blow had left Obi-Wan insecure, he had counted on at least another two strokes. He had only understood that his penalty was over when Qui-Gon had turned him around and told him so. Instantly, his uncertainty had been replaced with relief. The Jedi Master let his Padawan linger in this feeling before bringing them both out of the trance.  
  
"Again you did well, my young Apprentice," he stated. "You tolerated the whole procedure with a Jedi's dignity and serenity."   


Despite his discomfort, Obi-Wan managed a weak smile at the praise. "Thank you, Master."  
  
"Go, take a shower. And then I'd like you to retire. This was a straining experience."  
  
Obi-Wan rose carefully, mindful of his abused flesh, but didn't complain audibly. He disappeared into the bathroom and Qui-Gon smiled knowingly at the sound of the softly running water, in striking contrast to the powerful jet his apprentice usually preferred. The tall Master knew from first-hand experience how the water felt on the fresh marks.   


Qui-Gon fetched the cane from the table and went into his sleeping chamber, stowing it away. Odd, how his feelings towards the instrument had altered in the last few hours from disgust, to reluctant tolerance, to acceptance. Now he believed he saw its true nature. Just another tool, utilized in training, like a blindfold or the remote.

The Jedi Master poured himself a glass of juice and made preparations to start working on the report he had intended to write yesterday night, when his still dripping apprentice, dressed in his sleeping-tunic, appeared in the living-area. 

"Master?"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment about informing his Padawan for the thousandth time how to use a towel properly but refrained from it and instead only threw the puddle he was creating a displeased look. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Could I have something to eat before I go to bed?" he asked cautiously.

Qui-Gon was kept from answering by the door-chime and after his "come in", a heavily laden Emjay Mon-Ahan entered the room. "Hi Qui, hi Obi, I brought you two some of our left-overs. Ruben really overdid it this time. The food practically besieges our quarters. We could start a charity-buffet with all this stuff." She dropped the bags on the couch-table and stretched her back. 

The tall Jedi Master merely raised an eyebrow at the hated nickname. "Left-overs? The entire Council could feed on that for a week, at least. But nevertheless, I believe Obi-Wan just announced his appetite, so your timing is excellent as usual."

Emjay snorted. "Ruben's creations are far too valuable to waste them on the Council. Besides, they have Mace to cook for them."

"Well, Emjay, they're certainly not wasted here," Qui-Gon stated, noticing that Obi-Wan, obviously delighted at the prospect of a meal à la Ruben, was already laying the table for three. Although the Jedi Master wasn't happy about the further delay, he deactivated his computer and sauntered over to the couch, taking the half-full glass of juice with him.

Obi-Wan grabbed a large pillow from the couch and arranged it on the floor before the table in order to make his sitting down a little less unpleasant. When Qui-Gon comprehended what his Padawan had in mind with the pillow, he stopped him. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I won't allow you to use this cushion to ease your discomfort. I told you before that part of the punishment is accepting its consequences." Embarrassed that Master Mon-Ahan had witnessed this rebuke, Obi-Wan put the pillow back without a comment and knelt down on the floor ever so carefully, his eyes cast down.   
  
Seemingly oblivious to the short interlude between Master and apprentice, Emjay joined them at the table, dubiously staring at the displayed food. "It was very considerate of you, Obi-Wan, to set for me too, but I really don't think I can eat one more bite." She poured herself a glass of the juice the young Jedi had fetched from the kitchen. "A drink will suffice." The other two Jedi helped themselves and began eating.  
  
"Ruben and I did some background checking on the Aurian system." She reached inside her tunic and produced a datapad. "You can review it later. It's nothing spectacular. Not for the Outer Rim, that is. But I thought I'd spare you the research."  
  
Between two bites the tall Jedi managed a "Thank you," knowing that both the food and the information were just a decoy to cover up her true  
motives. The way she observed his apprentice, kneeling upright on the  
floor while eating, spoke volumes. Partly her inquisitiveness but mostly  
her concern for Obi-Wan as well as Qui-Gon had led her here, and Qui-Gon  
knew his friend well enough to know that she wouldn't leave until he  
told her how it had gone. He himself had involved her in the matter, so she  
deserved to learn about the outcome.  
  
With a sigh of contentment and slight regret the tall Jedi Master  
leaned against the back of the couch. "Emjay, send your Padawan my everlasting gratitude. This was delicious, as usual. If he ever wants to  
get rid of you, tell him he knows where to find us. Wouldn't you agree,  
Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan only nodded hastily, not bothering to look up, keen not to  
interrupt his devouring. Both Masters chuckled. "No wonder all Masters burdened with these little monsters stay slim. They eat us out of house and home," Emjay complained. This time Obi-Wan honored them with a slight grin.  
  
"That's right. And furthermore we are expected to train and teach them in our starved condition," Qui-Gon added.  
  
His apprentice threw him a reproachful glare and said pointedly, "I am full." His Master had an idea that Obi-Wan wasn't only referring to his placated stomach.  
  
"Leave the dishes, Padawan. You really should go to bed now," he smiled.  
  
Good-mannered as he was, Obi-Wan acknowledged the presence of another Master and bowed to them before leaving, receiving a small wave from Emjay. "Good night, Master Mon-Ahan," Obi-Wan said before focusing his attention on Qui-Gon. "Uh... Master? Can I... uh... could you...?" the apprentice stammered shyly.   
  
Qui-Gon, who had known the young man's request right away, took pity on his student and supplied, "Tuck you in? Of course." He rose and followed the adolescent.  


  
Ooo00ooo  


  
Qui-Gon gathered the blanket and carefully covered Obi-Wan with it after the youth had lain himself face down on the bed. Wincing slightly, the apprentice said mockingly, "You know, Master, for someone in your 'starved condition' there is still a lot of force behind your blows. And I'm not talking capital F here."  
  
Although the Jedi Master could sense the relieved amusement in his student he reassuringly began to stroke Obi-Wan's still damp hair. "And for someone who had just felt that kind of force you have quite the tongue in your head. And I am not talking capital F, either." The smile following his words displayed some ruefulness despite his teasing tone.  
  
"It still stings, Master." And now all the humor had left Obi-Wan's voice.  
  
"That's the purpose of corporal punishment, Padawan. The pain is supposed to inculcate the lesson into you." Qui-Gon bent over and placed a soft kiss on the youth's temple. "Sleep now, Obi-Wan."   


The Jedi Master had almost reached the door when a thought flashed through his mind. "Why are you in pain, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan shifted a little to look at his Master and pondered over the question. "Because of my misdemeanor, Master."  
  
"Excellent answer, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, leaving the room.   


ooo00ooo  


  
The Jedi Master re-entered the living area just in time to catch Emjay  
red-handed fishing the last pieces of the Takerian moisture cake out of  
a bowl. "So?"  
  
The tall Jedi resumed his position beside his friend and grabbed a handful of small round cookies. "So what?" he retorted and began munching on the pastries.

"What do you mean, 'so what'? How did he take it?" Emjay asked with growing impatience.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled innocently. "If I recall correctly you said something like 'I can't eat one more bite'?"  
  
"Qui-Gon!" she all but yelled. "Your changing-the-subject-strategy hasn't worked on me since when we were fifteen and you persuaded me into broadcasting Yoda's bathtub singing. That was most definitely the worst Padawan Day in my entire apprenticeship."  
  
"But it was also the most memorable for the whole Temple," Qui-Gon retorted, delighted that he had succeeded in distracting her all the same.  
  
"My knees start hurting just thinking about it; scrubbing the entire seventeenth level on our hands and knees hadn't exactly been on my agenda." She grimaced at the memory.

Qui-Gon looked at his friend absent-mindedly, his thoughts way back in the past. "How come we never had sex?" He bit back a grin at the shocked expression showing on her face for the shortest time. 

"Sex? With you? Yuck! Come on, Qui-Gon, that's gross!" Only the people nearest to her would have recognized the disgust in her face and voice as faked. Qui-Gon was one of them but he played along, hanging his head in mock wounded pride. Both Masters used the following silence to reminisce about their shared past, until finally Emjay spoke up. "I guess we were just too close for that."

Qui-Gon resurrected his old habit of changing subjects. "His behavior was exemplary. Really, Emjay, it was a beating out of the textbook. You were right, I have to admit. I gather he was less nervous than me." He looked down at his hands in his lap, avoiding Emjay's gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable. 

"He's Jedi. He needs to understand his life is special. Every action he takes will reflect back on the entire order. Force! I sound like Mace!" Emjay threw her restless hands in the air and waved them in agitation.   
  
"You're right. You do sound like Mace. But that doesn't make it any less true. And I believe he does understand. This is probably one of the first things the apprentices learn. That they differ from every other child, no matter what the species. And the second thing they learn is that this is not always to their advantage." Without a further comment Emjay stood up, gently squeezed her friend's shoulder and left him alone with his musings. 

The Jedi Master had no intention of wasting his time thinking about something unchangeable and instead busied himself with preparing for their upcoming mission. 

- the end - 


End file.
